Moving ver 2
by princess cagalli
Summary: ONE SHOT. Yamanaka Ino finds out she is moving. Sasuino.  this is a revision of my other story, Moving.  R&R please.


well hello everyone! i'm not proud to say that this is my 1st fanfction is 4 years! haha. and it isn't even a new one. i'm just rewriting an old fic that a wrote when i was 12. i uploaded it on a different account a few years ago, "cagalli yula athha" and i forgot my login and what not. :( and i realized all the errors i made and i wanted to enhance and improve it since people liked it :). you may go and search the old version if you like, its Moving by Cagalli Yula Athha. but its not good at all hahaha.

oh this story is based when Sasuke was still in the village. i haven't seen naruto since past episode like 100 or something. it just dragged on and on, so i'm writng in the earlier stages of life, before the madness :P

On with the story!:)

oh yeah i don't own Naruto.

Moving

The summer air was blissful and the sun was shining brightly. There were children playing, some training to become a genin, some just living a carefree life. There were customers coming in and out of stores happy with their purchases, or perhaps their now full stomaches. It seemed like a perfect day, at least from first glance, but of course there is always something going wrong.

One of who's days wasn't going so smoothly was a girl who was not much older than the average genin. Yamanaka Ino had found out dire news. Her family was moving to the Hidden Sand Village. "MOVING?" Ino shrieked. "Are you serious? How can you do this to me?" she was in disbelief. "I can make so much more money for our family there, Ino." Inoichi had tried to convince his stubborn daughter, trying to make her feel better about the situation. "I don't care about money! I don't want to leave my friends!" she exclaimed. It was no help, none at all. "We are moving, Ino." and what dad says, goes. it was final.

After the argument with her father, Ino rushed out of the house and decided to take a breather. She was walking down the streets, noticing how perfect the day seemed to be, how happy everyone looked. She envied the little kids playing together. She envied how happy they were, how they had friends and would still have friends to play with tomorrow. At least to Inos knowledge. Tears trickled down her pale face. The young genin reminisced every memory she had here in the Hidden Leaf Village. It only mad her sadder, as well as increased the numbers of her tears. She wiped them away as she kept walking, her blue eyes shining from recently being wet as well as the suns reflection on them.

She sighed. "What a beautiful day..." and beautiful it remained. Blue eyes still surveying the area around her, she passed Ichiracku(sp?) ramen. Glacing inside, she'd seen a few of her friends. She ended her steps in a halt, and stood outside the door. _Sakura.. i'm sorry for always fighting over some boy with you. We could have still been best friends... _Inos eyes narrowed to the blonde slurping his noodles noisily next to Sakura. _Naruto..._ Ino hadn't known Naruto very well, except from his annoying attitude and how much he liked her ex best friend. But it didn't matter, she was gonna miss his just as much as Sakura.

Again, Ino sighed, and with one last look at the two members of Team 7, she walked onwards. Memories still flashing in her head. Team 10 in particular. "Shikamaru...Chouji, i appologize for ordering you guys around. You guys were great to me. I guess you don't know what you have til its gone." she whispered to no one in particular as she continued her walk. She was now passing a park, and saw what had just been nagging at her from the back of her head. There, on a park bench, was Uchiha Sasuke. Sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan. "Sasuke-kun..." Ino whispered. She didn't dare approach him. Even tho she was only a few feet from him. He didn't seem to be doing annoying in particular except just seemed to be enjoying the beautiful day like everyone else. Memories flooded her head yet again. His beautiful face...that perfect skin, that physique... Ino sighed. Ino knew she could never have him. Now that she thought about it, everytime she had approached Sasuke, whether it be clinging to him, fighting with Sakura over him or just simply passing by him, not once did he show any kind of achknowledgement that she meant anything to him. Never saying "hello," or even a simple wave.

_Am i kidding my self? Why WOULD I ever mean anything to him? I'm not in his team, i'm not anyone special to him, i'm just one out of hundreds of girls that would give anything to have him. Why would he ever choose me? I'm not the most special, the strongest, the smartest, nor the most beautiful. I try, try, and try for his affection, i've received none and i will not receive any. But god, he is so damn perfect...beautiful-_

And as Ino continued her thoughts, she saw the handsome Uchiha stand up. He seemed to not notice at all Ino was ever there, and he was now walking away, and before she had time to rethink her actions, she ran up behind him, closing the few feet distance they had. She wrapped Sasuke in a tight hug, her head on his hard chest, and her few tears soaking into his navy tee shirt. Ino felt Sasukes body stiffen, but she kept holding on. "Sasuke-kun.." she sobbed quietly. "I'm sorry...i'm sorry for what i've ever put you through." Ino did not get a response. "My dad is making us l-leave. I really d-don't want to leave you-"

she finally let go and looked up at those beautiful onyx eyes. No emotion. There was never any emotion. And his next few words shattered her. "Leave, it would be better for everyone." and he forced Ino to let go of him, and walked past her, hitting her shoulder lightly. Ino was frozen. "W-what.." but she didn't turn around. And neither did the Uchiha as she heard his last few words before he left. "You're a weak kunoichi. These so call "feelings" of yours are not real. And even if they were, i wouldn't care the least. Since your leaving, perhaps you'll get some training done and do something useful instead of focusing on your appearance and guys. Your pathetic." and then his footsteps going softer as he walked onwards, away from Ino.

Inos eyes continued to fill up and they were going crazy down her cheeks. She felt like she had been torn in a million pieces. But she said nothing. She was nothing. And she ran, ran as fast as she could, as fast as her legs would let her, home.

"hey ino-" but Ino ignored her dad and ran upstairs to her room, slamming the door as hard as she could. Like every says, a heart wound is worse than a flesh wound.

Back at the park, Sasuke started pondering over what he had just said, slightly satisfied. He turned around as he felt something getting closer. It was Shikamaru. "Oi, what'd you do Sasuke?" Sasuke said nothing. "Hey, all i saw was Ino running away, she looked horrible. What did you saw to her?" Sasuke turned around and kept walking. "Just what she needed to hear. The truth." and before Shikamaru could protest, Sasuke was out of view, clearly not wanting to be refrained from his destination any longer.

The next day, Sasuke felt like crap. Complete and utter crap. He had the worst dream imaginable. He was being chased by an angry mob all because of what he had said to Ino. Naruto was there using Harem no jutsu, making Sasuke nosebleed, non-stop. Sasuke sighed, and climbed out of bed. He knew what he had to do. "This better be worth it." he sighed. He got dressed and started walking, to none other than Yamanaka Inos house.

He neared the Yamanaka Flower store and assumed she lived above it. Sasuke never had any reason to ever go to her house, so he was not sure. He walked around the side, and knocked on the door. The movers were already there, Sasuke could tell, as he looked around the outside of the house. The door opened, and there was Inoichi, Inos father. The resemblence was there, alright. "What is it you want, boy?" he gruffed. "i've come to see Ino." Inos father gave Sasuke a suspicious look. "She's in her room, she won't open up. I know shes mad and all about moving, but she never does this. Why don't you try and convince her to come out?" Sasuke sighed, and nodded. He walked through the wooden house, the aroma of flowers slightly calming her nerves. Up the stairs, he reached Inos room. Assuming it was her room anyways, seeing as it had pictures of her friends on her door.

Sasuke knocked. "Go away dad, i'm NOT opening up!" came a loud voice. "Oi, its me." There was silence. A few seconds later, a tired looking Ino opened the door. Her face was saddened and her hair was not up as it normally was. Inos face suddenly switched to confusion. "Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke sighed and began. "I'm sorry Ino, for what i said yesterday. I meant it but i shouldn't have put it that way." Ino looked deeply in his eyes. Sasuke stiffened and tried to not look away. He didn't like this kind of interaction, especially such a long stare. "If you think i'm gonna believe that, then you must be a total complete idiot." Ino spat. Sasuke was shocked. "Someone put you up to this didn't they?" she didn't look too happy. Sasuke knew if he didn't do something quick, his nightmares would only increase. It might even shift over to Hokage Sarutobi using harem. Sasuke flinched at the thought of this. But he had no choice, if he wanted to keep his sanity. "Uchiha Sasuke, you are the m-most-" and that was all she could let out as she felt Sasukes soft lips on her own. Ino was very surprised but she knew she had to take advantage of this situation. She returned the kiss harder, deeper. That was too much. Sasuke pulled away and Inos face was red as ever. "Sasuke-kun-" but before she could say more, Sasuke had turned around and walked out of sight. Well, around the corner of the house at least. Ino just stood at her doorway, shocked. She softly touched her lips with her index finger. "M-my first kiss...and by my first crush.."

A few hours later, Inoichi went upstairs to urge the young kunoichi to hurry up, as it was time to go. Expecting the door to be locked, he forcefully turned the knob, and immediatly felt like an idiot. It was not locked, and the door easily opened up. Ino was sitting on her bed, and looked up at her father expectedly. "uh..Ino, its time to go." what came next surprised him. "Ohkay, dad! i'm all ready!" and Ino rushed out of her room. "Ino, i'm sorry about alll thi-" he began, "it's alright dad, you don't have to explain! You're just doing this for the family!" Ino yelled behind her. Inoichi was confused. But hell, he'll take it. "Teenage girls...eh." and he sighed, with no idea what made his daughter this cheerful.

Ino and Inoichi stood outside their house. "Everything we have is now at our new house, Ino." Ino nodded. and her and her father together, formed the Transportation Jutsu. Everything started spinning. And Ino could just see a small glint of black, just above her old house. "i'll miss you Sasuke-kun..."

END.

ha, i hope you like it. its rewritten from the original, with slight differences, but i'm much happier with this. and i should, seeing as i am now almost 17, and the old one was written when i was 12-.-.

hahah read and review please, and tell me what you think 3!


End file.
